


Spiders Are Friends

by mellodramatica



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is a fuckin hero, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Of course John isn't scared of spiders, Sherlock is extremely scared of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodramatica/pseuds/mellodramatica
Summary: John bravely saves Sherlock from the most horrifying bathroom monster.





	Spiders Are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am not scared of spiders and I actually hope to have a pet tarantula sometime.
> 
> Please do not kill spiders. Use a cup and a sturdy piece of paper to put them outside or ask a freak like me - like John - to help you. :)

Rationally, Sherlock  _ knew  _ that there was nothing at all to be scared of - and it wasn’t even like he was feeling intense fear, he just didn’t want to be anywhere near that.. thing. 

Pontifically positioned right on top of the showerhead was a spider, and not a small one. It had to be at least two inches; Sherlock had no idea tarantulas existed in England and was frankly quite appalled. He had just stepped beneath the shower and was about to turn it on when, even before his conscious mind had kicked in, he’d suddenly jumped, let out a yelp and found himself on the other side of the not very large bathroom. And that thing was just sitting there on its throne, being brown and wiggly and utterly creepy. Now, normally Sherlock would have simply grabbed the newspaper and been done with it, but this spider was so  _ huge _ he feared that that wouldn’t be enough - and more importantly, the chances of it simply falling to the floor and then proceeding to crawl around at superfast pace and probably attack and kill him would increase significantly. So he just sat there, keeping a hawkeye on the monster, thinking of how on earth he was going to shower -  _ live _ \- now. He could simply walk away, but then it’d crawl somewhere else in the apartment and he wouldn’t know where it was and that would be  _ worse _ \- he had to get rid of it. 

And then it popped into his head.  _ Of course _ . Though that would be extremely embarrassing, there really was no other option at this point. All hope would be lost if this failed. They’d both die here. 

“John..?” Sherlock said, then repeated with a little more volume. 

“Yes, Sherlock?” He heard quite mutedly from the living room. 

“Are you afraid of spiders?”

No reply; a shuffling was heard, followed by footsteps, a cupboard opening and closing again, then more footsteps. John opened the door to find Sherlock sitting against the wall next to it, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes not moving from the top of the showerhead, on which.. Ah. John grinned.

“You -  _ Sherlock Holmes _ \- are scared of spiders?”

Sherlock frowned angrily, eyes still on the creature. “That  _ thing _ is huge. It has to be a tarantula.”

John took a few steps closer to look at it and nearly burst out in a fit of laughter. Sure, it was quite big, but.. “Sherlock, tarantulas are around four inches or more. You’re exaggerating.”

“Just - kill it for me.  _ Please. _ ”

John turned around and frowned at the other. “Why would I? It’s done nothing wrong.”

“Whatever. Remove. It.”

Chuckling and shaking his head, John stepped closer and slowly lowered the angle of the showerhead, without rousing the arachnid. He looked over his shoulder at the paper and cup he’d brought along; those would most certainly fail, since this was not a flat surface. “This will have to do,” He muttered to nobody in particular, and cupped both hands around the showerhead before slowly sliding them off, making sure the spider couldn’t get caught or escape. Sherlock let out an involuntary yell of disgust. “You’d TOUCH that?”

With the spider safely locked in his hands, John turned around; Sherlock recoiled, and he shook his head. “There’s really nothing bad about it. It’s not even venomous, can’t do any harm.” He held his cupped hands out to Sherlock, who whimpered. “Want to see?” 

“NO!” Sherlock bellowed. “Get it OUT, John!” 

John smiled brightly, basking in the knowledge that Sherlock Holmes was intensely scared of spiders and that he, John Watson, was not, and that he’d probably have to ‘save’ Sherlock of many more to come. He walked out to his bedroom, where the window was big enough for him to set it free and actually know where it was going, and opened it, finally placing the spider on the wall besides the window. It crawled onto there thankfully and quickly pattered away; John gave it a friendly smile before shutting the window tightly. When he turned around, Sherlock was standing in the doorway, the towel around his waist still the only thing covering him up. John walked up to him and was, to say the least,  _ very _ shocked when the taller man suddenly pressed himself against him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Thank you,” He whispered, his mouth now very close to John’s ear. 

“Er..” John uttered, not sure how to reply yet in his state of bewilderment, “No problem, I guess.” He tentatively wrapped his arms around Sherlock and lightly patted his back. Sherlock squeezed him tightly for a moment before leaning back and looking John in the eyes, his expression changing from soft to stern. “But that thing you did was awful.”

A grin grew on John’s face. “I apologize - but really, you should’ve seen yourself.. Absolutely hilarious.” He then broke the hug by stepping backwards before finally walking out of the room. “Comical, really..  _ Sherlock Holmes.. _ ” He snickered while walking down the hallway and back to the living room. Sherlock grumpily followed him with his eyes. “This better not end up on your  _ blog _ , John Watson.”

“Oh, I’m not sure about that,” Came the muted reply from the living room. “It would be quite priceless..  _ John Watson saves the great, the legendary Sherlock Holmes from a simple house spider.. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo and perhaps a comment, I appreciate those a lot and they really keep me going! Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
